


red dead redemption (van der linde gang scenarios)

by wolf_kin



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_kin/pseuds/wolf_kin
Summary: you are a child and the newest member of the van der linde gang after they found you all alone and all of them (minus micah) decided to raise you.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston & Reader, Arthur Morgan & Reader, Bill Williamson & Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption) & Reader, Dutch van der Linde & Reader, Hosea Matthews & Reader, Javier Escuella & Reader, John Marston & Reader, Kieran Duffy & Reader, Leonard "Lenny" Summers & Reader, Leopold Strauss & Reader, Mary-Beth Gaskill/Reader, Sadie Adler & Reader, Sean MacGuire & Reader, Susan Grimshaw & Reader, Tilly Jackson/Reader, Uncle (Red Dead Redemption) & Reader, Van der Linde Gang & Reader, karen Jones & Reader
Kudos: 4





	red dead redemption (van der linde gang scenarios)

everyone's reaction when you are lost (while in the camp

** arthur morgan: **

although it was pretty obvious that he was trying not to panic as he started to look for you. he looked for you in every place in the camp. 

** john marston: **

he was looking everywhere for you, ignoring all the tasks the he has to do and started to hyperventilate as if you were his own child. 

** dutch van der linde: **

he will tell everyone to search for you. he will also help look for you and works harder to find.

**charles smith:**

him, bill, hosea, lenny, javier, sean, and kieran all ride around the camp, calling your name.

** uncle: **

he's sitting out on finding you cause he's afraid of hurting himself because of lumbago.

**abigail roberts marston:**

she will tell jack to stay where he is and her and the other girls go all around, in every place in the camp looking for you.

**jack marston:**

he's confused at his mother's words and wonders where you were. abigail didn't answer his question and he just played with his toys


End file.
